


Heavy Eyelids

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big spoon lance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Sleepy Lance, Small spoon keith, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), keith fluff, klance fluff, sleepy keith, spooning klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Heavy eyelids. Mind fuzzy.Keith was tired, exhausted from another day at work. But he couldn't sleep, twisting and turning on his bed and not a wink.Lance, on the other hand, slept like the dead. Sprawled on his side of the bed, mouth half opened and light snores disturbing his otherwise perfectly silent slumber.Warm. Comfortable.





	Heavy Eyelids

Heavy eyelids. Mind fuzzy.

Keith was tired, exhausted from another day at work. But he couldn't sleep, twisting and turning on his bed and not a wink.

Lance, on the other hand, slept like the dead. Sprawled on his side of the bed, mouth half opened and light snores disturbing his otherwise perfectly silent slumber.

Warm. Comfortable.

Keith nudged him only enough for him to stir without waking up, turning on his side facing him. Keith smiled, watching through the dim moonlight that filtered in through their window and snuggled closer to his husband.

Instinct overtook him, Lance's arms wrapping around his middle and nose buried in the crook of his neck.

Perfectly nestled against Keith; protective.

Keith counted Lance's heartbeats and breathed with him, relaxing inside the circle of his warmth and finally feeling like home.

Soft lips kissed his temple, again out of instinct, a mumble of his name escaping Lance's sleep only to tighten him closer.

No matter how many sleepless nights Keith spent he could always find solace within Lance's embrace.

Heavy eyelids. Mind beginning to drift.

Sleep finally claimed him as Lance's presence fought the nightmares away and offered him dreams instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
